1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to convertible training equipment for baseball and/or softball players. Particularly, this invention a ball catching and returning machine that easily and rapidly converts to a stand-mounted pitching machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, various ball throwing devices and nets have been used to assist training baseball players with added focus on the pitchers. Some known devices disclose ball throwing using one wheel or, better still, two rotary wheels that are independently adjustable in speed to achieve throwing with a wide variation in velocity and curvature.
One representative ball-throwing machine is disclosed in Paulson Reissue Patent No. 30,703. Its novelty rested on using a pad to compress the balls to be thrown by that machine against the main rotating wheel.
In Lay U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,272, there is shown a ball-catching netted frame that has a ball-expelling machine centrally located to the lower rear base of that netted frame.
Bedord et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,548 showed a ball-pitching trainer having a padded cushion along its back chamber wall. After hitting the targeted cushion, pitched balls will ramp down to a ball expelling machine located adjacent the main pitching frame.
A bulky, rather cumbersome ball catching apparatus is taught by Ryker et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,239. The front housing to that apparatus includes a plurality of adjustable vertical strips protecting sensors for gauging the accuracy and speed of balls thrown at the apparatus.
Dorr U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,936 is another pitcher's practice target with ball return. This device is meant to focus a pitcher's throws into one of five precise strike zone sub-regions by having them throw through cut out apertures for the regions in question.
The ball training system and method of Joseph U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,845 includes a netted frame onto which mapped a square throwing target divided into quadrants. Each ball thrown at that system rolls down a ramp to a ball return positioned adjacent the main frame.
Finally, the focus of Ktson et al U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,910 is on a ball return mechanism for a target-less, framed netting backstop.
There is no known art that provides all aspects of the present invention, i.e. a portable training device which is easily converted into a separate pitching unit, apart from its primary use as a pitching/throwing trainer. This invention provides four target plates for a baseball or softball pitcher to throw at, all four resting fully inside the typical batter strike zone. Upon hitting the practice target with a thrown pitch, that target will “open” and allow the ball to pass to a catching component that can be adjusted for returning the ball to its thrower as a grounder, line drive or pop fly.